Red Queen Mother
The Red Queen Mother was a red-skinned Queen Mother and the leader of the one and only known rebel Xenomorphs called the Red Xenomorphs, who waged war on the 'pure' Black Queen Mother and her faction. The Red Queen Mother was eventually destroyed, along with the rest of her hive, when Daniel Grant and a squad of Colonial Marines decided to destroy her hive with a nuclear strike to distract the Black Xenos in order to steal the Black's Royal Jelly, which they planned to synthezise and sell as a drug. As a Queen Mother, the Red Queen is taller, smarter and physically stronger than Xenomorph Queens and Empresses. Among Xenomorphs she also is an abnormality as both red skinned Xenos and Queen Mothers are very rare. Battle vs. Balrog (by Sir William Of Chalitton) The Laketown Sauron has planned to destroy the Laketown of the humans. He sent a Balrog to destroy the Laketown first then Sauron shall see the spoils of the raid. The Balrog was sent to the Laketown. But..... The Balrog was surprised to see what happened to the town. He saw weird looking eggs, the people there had their chests been bursted apart. The Balrog remembered that Sauron was sending a group of Olog Hais there and saw the same thing. Black creatures with ferocious nature. Then a shadow goes through. The Balrog quickly stomped it. And he saw the creature once the Ologs had seen. But in red color. The Balrog felt a pain in the leg, it has acid on it. Later, the Balrog hears a roar. A roar that is so pitched that even the Olog's roar is lower. The Balrog then flies to the source of the roar. But when flying, a creature bit Balrog's stomache. The Red Queen Mother The Red Queen Mother managed to get the Balrog down and roars at it. The Balrog recovers and sees the threat. The Balrog remains unfazed by the roar. The Balrog prepares his Fire Axe and strikes at the Queen Mother's head but the Queen Mother evades the attack and bites the axe. The Axe was harming the mouth but it doesn't kill the Queen Mother. And she throws the Balrog away, very far away until the ruins of Dale. The Balrog falls into the Dale city ruins. The Balrog was amazed by what the threat really does. Suddenly the Queen Mother jumps to the ruins. Roaring again to the Balrog. The Balrog prepares the Fire Mace and both of them circles. The Queen Mother charges at the Balrog and the Balrog strikes the Queen's head with the mace. The mace did harm the RQM and it burns but the burn is nothing. The Queen Mother stabs the Balrog with the Tail. The Balrog is knocked back. The Balrog roars in rage and takes off his Fire sword. The Queen then prepares her mouth while the Balrog charges at the Queen Mother. The RQM then spits acid right into the Balrog's face. It harms the Balrog's face and blinds it temporarily. The RQM strikes the Balrog with her claws. But the flame body of Balrog burns the RQM's hand. The RQM roars in pain while the Balrog recovers. Then the Balrog cuts down the hand of the RQM with the sword. Suddenly a stream of acid blasted to the Balrog's chest. The Balrog screams in pain. The Queen headbutts the Balrog and stabs the Balrog once more time in the chest. The Balrog feels a great pain in the chest. The Balrog then prepares the fire whip and the RQM spits another acid and hits the leg of the Balrog. The Balrog then swings the whip randomly to every direction. And slices the Queen Mother's chest. Acidic blood bursts again and hits Balrog. The Balrog tries to ignore it but it still harms him hardly. The Balrog swings it once more but it missed and the Queen Mother punches the Balrog. The Balrog falls down and the Queen was dropping on the Balrog and tries to bite him with the Teeth. The Balrog holds the Queen Mother in place, thinking that she will not reach him. But then the secondary mouth appeared and prepares to spit acid to the Balrog. The Balrog was running out of weapons. But only one left. The Balrog then snorts fire at the Queen Mother's secondary mouth and inner body, burning the Queen Mother from the inside. The Red Queen Mother then roars loud in pain and finally died due to the fire. Then the Balrog yells in victory while the acidic blood still harms him. Winner: Balrog Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Giants Category:Beast Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors